skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive
These are archived discussions from Category talk:Candidates for deletion Epic This page is something that would be more appropriate on a forum such as the official Skyrates forums, as it does not contribute either to information about the game or the lore of the game. --Kiwalesti 10:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Already deleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 14:37, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Older items Image:Berserker.jpg :Not in use since being uploaded and needs to be cropped, cleaned up, etc before being used anyways. --Calvin November t/ on 00:10, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Done (quite a while ago, actually). --Calvin November t/ on 09:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Axel_Nagant - empty page now, page was created as skyrates page instead of userpage. :Done. --Calvin November t/ on 09:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Alpha Platforms I guess I made this a while ago, probably one of my first pages. I can see that right now it serves little purpose, but my original idea was to fill it up with some general information about how the platforms are suspended and what roles they play. I guess I kinda forgot about the page. I think I can work at it and make it useful, but I also understand if we want to toss it. Harris5 22:02, 10 March 2008 (UTC) *Deleted. Actually, it was replaced with Alpha 1, Alpha 2, Alpha 3, Alpha 4 and Alpha 5. --Calvin November t/ on 18:17, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Category:Flavor Articles I just tossed the category Flavor Articles into the pile. I remember seeing the category a few months ago with the same number of articles in it (1). It strikes as stagnant. I don't think anyone's adding to it and I also believe it to be redundant. We've already got more specific categories for science, history, songs, etc. Anyways, if anyone disagrees with me feel free to un-make it a candidate for deletion. Harris5 22:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) : Agreed. Done (but I've kept the corresponding template, Template:FlavorText , for now). --Calvin November t/ on 07:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Distances Keep While it doesn't make sense to redo that whole grid on the wiki, at least having a page with the link on it has the information handy. And with some polish to give the article a little shine, it could stay. — MrDolomite • Talk 00:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Keep I agree with MrDolomite. I would like for us to include some easy way to access Captain Waffles site. If there's a way to redirect to an external page, I was unable to find it. For now, however, I say we keep it. --Calvin November t/ on 08:04, 11 March 2008 (UTC) *Closed - Kept — MrDolomite • Talk 10:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Unofficial Lore Articles can already be flagged with Template:FlavorText if necessary. --Calvin November t/ on 19:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Deleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:15, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens captures this already. For purely roleplayed characters, I suggest using sub-pages under the "User" pages (such as http://skyrates.wikia.com/wiki/User:Calvin_November/RPcharacterName). --Calvin November t/ on 19:11, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Deleted, places things into correctly. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Unknown (X-36) As the appearance of the Unknown (X-36) appears to be due to a bug, this page should probably be deleted to avoid confusion. --Calvin November t/ on 03:54, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :The Unknown (X-36) is a plane announced in the client announcements, and discussed in radio with developer participation. Although it may certainly change, it is certainly a valid living portion of the game at this time. --nehp 06:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::The funny thing about the "client announcements" is that that sometimes don't make much sense. Consider the most recent (to date) addition: :::Those of you who have grown tired of the server's stability, breathe a sigh of relief. As of this past week, the bug related to this was found and finally (we hope) put to rest. Fly well, Skyrates! - Lord Gilbert ::If anything, I think many would have grown tired of the server's in'stability. I was saddened to learn that the "bug" causing the "stability" was "put to rest". --Calvin November t/ on 03:52, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :While it seems to have originated from a bug, they have now given it the image of a Mantis. While this is probably a placeholder, it does show that they intend to develop it. Even if they kill it tomorrow it was a significant event for future skyland lore. My vote is to keep it Harris5 08:13, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. Let's keep it for now. But, let's be careful not to turn the Skybrary into a Bug Tracker. Ya know, we probably will begin seeing more of this sort of stuff as the Devs add and tweak features they would normally implement during a Reset. I would not be surprised if we even "discover" a new skyland or two. --Calvin November t/ on 03:52, 2 April 2008 (UTC) *'Kept. As a starting point for any future discoveries and information on this new ingame opponent. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:24, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Current events *'Deleted'. The forums are a better place to handle these kinds of changing items. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) This one is not in use and appears to be a black and white version of Image:Blargiecolorsmall.png. --Calvin November t/ on 18:14, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *Deleted — MrDolomite • Talk 14:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Quick Start Guide Adding to list, has been tagged since May 2008. — MrDolomite • Talk 15:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Deleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 11:57, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Skilltree.png The new 2.4 skills have changed significantly from earlier versions, so this is a decent representation of the progression. — MrDolomite • Talk 17:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Kept - I think I recall seeing a better layout somewhere on the Forum (this one is a little confusing), but until that one makes it here, we should keep this one. --Calvin November t/ on 00:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Image:Skill Banner.png This version, however, is from last round and can be deleted. --Calvin November t/ on 00:49, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 13:16, 11 March 2009 (UTC) File:Acero.png Not in use. Nominated September 2, 2009; left note on User talk:The Dream Theater on 17:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC). — MrDolomite • Talk 17:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. — MrDolomite • Talk 01:20, May 7, 2010 (UTC) How not to roleplay I direct your attentions to this thread in the SCC regarding it's presence on the wiki. --Marcus Langley 09:33, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Deleted. Belongs on the forums, not on the wiki. — MrDolomite • Talk 01:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) File:Abner Rosenwood.jpg File is not in use on the Skybrary. --Calvin November t/ on 17:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's an edit of this image. With no licensing details, the difference in names makes it look like a copyright violation. -- Kasarn 07:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC)